onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 847 - Fantastic Beasts and Marital Woes
I'm actually here for a chapter release, so it's time for the return of the Xil blog, OH YEAH. So after another great shot of mah boi Kyros crying, we cut to Chopper and CArrot, who have been captured by Brûlée. The mad witch is getting ready to add Carrot to some soup, and the alligator that popped up like 16 chapters ago is there too: maybe we'll get a name for obvious future nakama? Chopper's about ready to bust out of his chains and free Carrot, but we've got other things to see... ...like Big Mom essentially reading a picture book to all of Sanji's siblings and his father, which reveals some interesting stuff: Blackbeard's breakout from Impel Down led to the manticores escaping, Doskoi Pandas actually exist instead of just being a brand of clothing, there's a whole new race called Kinokobito that appear to be mushroom-like people with 4 legs, and Longarm and Longleg people can produce offspring that have long arms AND legs. Basketball kings, I bet they are. However, Judge points out that there are no giants in Totto Land, visibly triggering Big Mom for reasons unknown. After dismissing this as Judge just somehow missing 50-foot tall humanoids that are obviously walking around, Big Mom is called away to talk to Luffy and Nami, who are being held captive in the Prisoner Library (amazing that this is a thing that makes sense) because Mont-d'Or's power is awesome but there's no name for it yet and that makes me sad. Big Mom tells Luffy that she's willing to live and let live this time because of Sanji's marriage, but of course if he interferes...BURNING NOW SHE BRINGS YOU HELL. She also reveals that she's forgiven him for eating all the candy on Fishman Island because she thinks he sent her the Tamatebako as compensation. Hoo boy, old plot devices ahoy. Of course she's gonna open this in front of everyone at the tea party for maximum rage when it literally blows up in her face. Eventually, the topic shift to Lola, but when Nami mentions that Lola gave her the Vivre Card and wanted Big Mom to know she was doing well, Big Mom gets SUPER triggered and drops a whammy: Lola running away prevented her from securing a marriage that would've somehow let her defeat all the other Yonko and become Pirate King (or Queen, whatever). Crazy stuff, but Luffy doesn't give a damn because he'll pick another fight with her and get Sanji back...somehow. But most importantly of all, on the last page the castle forces are being distracted by Pedro apparently invading, so it's time for some...BROOK HYPE. For the first time since Thriller Bark, no less. Make us proud, captain skeltal. Overall, another solid chapter after the break. The method for storing Big Mom's collection was pretty creative, and I'm interested in why she doesn't have any giants roaming her territory, given the power they provide. I don't think anyone other than me was expecting Big Mom to ACTUALLY care about Lola, but her having fudged a marriage that important is kinda hilarious given her looks. But again, moreover, BROOK HYPE. Who do you think Lola was set to marry? The King of Elbaf (for an army of giants) Vegapunk (for le science power) Akainu (for justice and the Marine forces) Sogeking (For unlimited sniping) Category:Blog posts